This invention relates to punching bags, stress relief aids and novelty items for the purpose of providing entertainment, or venting frustration and aggression in a non-damaging therapeutic way, and providing an educational tool.
Computer users sometimes become frustrated in the operation of their computer due to drop-off from the internet, a window pop-up constantly appearing with instructions that the user does not understand, or a program interrupting the entry of lengthy data or typing of a letter and thereby causing a loss of entered data. Users have few opportunities to vent their frustrations and may become frustrated, irritable and angry. In the past, some users have taken their anger out on the computer causing damage thereto or vented their ire on a nearby co-worker.